


Garrett and Cal in the car

by Blue1iv



Series: Garrett and Cal vs the world [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Boyfriends, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, You can have Garrett over my dead body, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1iv/pseuds/Blue1iv
Summary: Garrett and Cal have decided to come out as boyfriends to the school and this is just a small scene of them in the car before school...
Relationships: Garrett Laughlin/Cal Price
Series: Garrett and Cal vs the world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741420
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Garrett and Cal in the car

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wasn’t gonna post this then it got quite long so please imagine that Cal and Garrett have been together for a bit before this!
> 
> <3

I’m sitting in the passenger seat in Cals car, the engine is rumbling in the background. Nerves are bubbling inside me and I can feel Cals presence next to me as he takes a shaky breath and interlocks our fingers. 

“Are you sure you’re ready, because we don’t have to tell people if your not ready to and-” He starts rambling, I’m quick to cut him off before he goes any further and he turns his head away from me.

“Hey,” I softly hold his face and turn his head back softly to face me and I begin to rub circles on the back of my hand with my thumb. “We talked about this last night, it’s all good. Whatever shit they throw at us, we can take it” 

Even I can hear the uncertainty in my voice and basing on the way Cal looks at me, he can hear it too. 

“Garrett...” He looks at me with eyes that say ‘tell me what’s really bothering you’ and squeezes my hand as if to say ‘I’m here for you’ 

I sigh, knowing I should tell him “I’m just scared...” Cal has fully turned to face me now.

“... I know my friends will all be cool with it and I will always have you, but I am ‘Garrett the soccer bro’ not ‘Garrett the gay bro’ and I don’t want people to change how they veiw me and treat me different just for this, which I know is stupid-” 

I must have started crying at some point because Cal is holding my face in his hand and is wiping tears off of my face, he is looking on the the verge of tears as well. 

“Hey, babe, it’s not stupid, trust me I know how you feel.” His voice is shaky on the last word as he takes his hand of my face and holds my other hand so both of them are interlocked “If you want to wait that’s fine, we can wait a week, a month, a year however long you’d like.” 

He smiles a soft smile. 

“I would wait a hundred lifetimes for you.”

I grab his face and pull him in to kiss him, he pulls away for a second, looking shocked but happy and my eyes stare into his, before kissing him passionately again, my hand running through his hair and his cupping my face. 

Our little fantasy world breaks as we realise we are still in the car park and break away. 

I’m ready, just not THAT ready.

I start to grin. 

“Why you grining like that?” He says with a huge smile plastered all over his face. 

“You’re just really cute.” A deep red blush takes over his face. 

“Says the my star soccer player” he nudges me and I can feel my cheeks burning. 

I lean in for one more quick kiss before grabbing his hand. 

“C’mon” I say. “No more hidding” 

He nods and we let go of each other.

But only so we get out of the car. 

Cals hand finds mine, our fingers intertwined together. 

We walk into school ready to face whatever the world will throw at us.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 I might write another fic about their day at school and more so I made it into a series, but who knows \\(•~•)/
> 
> Anyway if you want you can go check out my tumblr @blue-1iv


End file.
